Pink Hearts & Green Clovers: Deleted Scenes
by AdamaGirl
Summary: What you don't see in Pink Hearts & Green Clovers, when things get too hot to handle for a T-Rating... Light, very fluffy and very sexy smut, between the Leftenant & the Doc, lives here- along with a sweaty M-rating... for obvious reasons! The add-on to Chapter 25, is posted now!
1. A Matter Of Trust: Deleted

_**A/N: Inspiration for posting a separate M-rated add-on chapter within a chapter, comes from fanfic author, MaryMcDonnellfan... I think the idea is absolutely brilliant, as the separate fic can show a lot of fun smut, while the original stays fairly true to a T rating. Please, if you're too young, or not into such things- move on...  
**_

 _ **And now, Sexy Time for Vindy, from Chapter 14!**_

By the time Andy returned, with the aforementioned condoms, his gentle arousal was a full on erection.

Even in the cool night air, his cock was like a divining rod, and pointed right at Virginia!

She hummed playfully, as she made room for him in the tiny bed.

"Do they even make this kind of mattress, anymore?" Andy asked with an amused chuckle.

Virginia kissed him softly, and took the strip of condoms from him.

"No," she replied, as Andy laid back against the pillows. "This bed is very old. Sharon and I shared it, as children, and it seemed far bigger, then."

Andy imagined the sweet sight of the two girls snuggled together, and gazing up at the stars at night, through the large skylight above. The little red heads must have been adorable, as they shared secrets and giggles in tiny space...

The bed would have been just right for them, and even though he and Virginia were full grown adults, it would still be able to serve its purpose.

Suddenly, Andy's musings of Virginia and Sharon's childhood came to a sudden halt, as he felt the good doctor take his balls in hand, and give them a gentle squeeze.

"Men and women are so very different," Virginia noted with clinical fascination.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that, when I turned thirteen," Andy replied with choked amusement.

Virginia's touch and attention then moved on to his penis, and she began stroking its length, ever so slowly. It was like her hands belonged to a sculptor, rather than that of a surgeon. They were warm and strong, yet achingly gentle, as she moved them up and down his length. Occasionally she returned back to his testicles, and even sifted through his silky black and silver thatch of pubic hair, but always went back to his sex. She liked the feel of the thickness in her hands, and the pulsing ridge on the underside. The all-important artery told her that Andy's heart was functioning normally, and all was well with his body's systems.

"Everything with a man is ruled and based on the outside. You think with your eyes, and react with your muscles."

"Uh huh."

Virginia smiled, as Andy twitched in her hand. She was playing with the tip of his cock- the meatus, while continuing to marvel at their differences.

"And nearly everything with a woman is internal. Our emotions, responses to life, and even our genitalia are all designed to be hidden. That is, until the right conditions occur.."

Andy swallowed, as Virginia tore open the foil packet.

Once he was sheathed in thin latex, Virginia straddled him, and teased at her opening with the tip of his cock.

She was so wet, that he could literally hear her juices as she slid himself into her...

"Did you start without me, Doc?"

Virginia hummed affirmatively in reply, as she bent down to kiss him.

Andy caught one of her hands in his, as she started to gently caress his face. He sniffed her fingers, and smelled her musky perfume there.

Viginia giggled, as he licked each of her digits like an ice cream cone, and then swirled his tongue against her palm. She liked that he wanted to get every last drop of her essence, and that made her even hotter and wetter. Her clitoris throbbed in time to her heart, and she felt her insides quicken. Andy made her feel so powerful, and that made her open up even more. He was big, but he did not overwhelm her. In fact, she'd never felt more at peace, being so close to another human being.

Once she was fully impaled on his length, Virginia began rhythmically moving above Andy. His cock slid in and out of her, as she rode him, while squeezing her walls with each of his upward thrusts. Andy wasn't sure who begged the other to go faster, but he obeyed anyway, and pumped against her mound with everything in him.

The pile of pillows beneath his head, allowed him the ability to cup each of Virginia's breasts in his hands, and suckle at her extended nipples. They were so hot and hard, that Andy could swear that he felt her quickening pulse in each of her aureole. She moaned as he encircled each of her peaks with his tongue, and it made him want nothing more than to see a baby in her arms- and feeding from her.

Virginia's moans deepened, matching Andy's own guttural incantations, as her climax neared. He slipped one of his thumbs and fingers inside her, and rubbed at her clit, pinching it just a bit, to excite her even more.

"Oh gods, yes, Leftenant.."

The woman gripped his free hand, threading her fingers in his own, as her time finally came. She was beautiful, as she spasmed around him- her hair fell wildly around her shoulders, and her eyes locked fully onto him.

Andy ignored his tired back, and moved up to kiss her. Their tongues mated, and he used his own pent up energy to switch their positions, flipping Virginia onto her back, and driving into her all the way to his hilt.

Her walls continued to throb around him, as he thrust in and out of her, nearly shoving his balls into her wide opening, right along with his cock. Andy was pretty sure that he was touching her womb, and it took everything in him not to strip off the condom that he was encased in, and fill her with his life giving seed.

Still, when he finally came, he did so in an explosion of a thousand tiny stars, as Virginia orgasmed around him for a second time.

Somehow, he managed to not collapse on top of his lover, and not only overwhelm her already altered state, but suffocate her to boot. Instead, Andy rolled to his side- managing not to fall out of the narrow bed in the process, and then spoon Virginia into his arms.

They laid together like that, for several minutes. Their bodies were sweaty, and it was amazing that clouds of steam weren't pouring off of them both.

Virginia drew the covers back over them, and then found Andy's mouth with hers. They shared breaths and tongues, amid sultry hums.

"Are you warm enough, now, Leftenant?"

His lover's question, asked as she was near a much needed nap, made him smile.

Andy kissed her temple softly, before sleepily replying, "Yes, Doc, I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

#FADE OUT#


	2. Virginia & Castillo: Deleted

_**A/N: Good clean (but somewhat smutty) fun, from Chapter 19- courtesy of Lt. Andy Flynn & Dr. Virginia Dixon... **_

"Are you sure about this. Doc?"

Virginia hummed, as she pressed her lips to Andy's. He kissed her back, while they both tore at each others clothes.

"Yes I am, Leftenant. We both need to get clean before dinner, and I really missed you while Sharon and I were gone."

Andy grinned, as he could tell by her amorous nature. Her nipples were hardened peaks, and she smelled of roasted peppers and her own natural arousal.

As it was, his cock was threatening to split in two, from wanting Virginia so much.

Together, they stepped into the tiled shower stall, and fumbled with the controls until the entire bathroom was full of steam.

Virginia blindly reached for the bar of soap, while continuing to kiss Andy- and then things got really creative!

She soaped him all over, and he did the same to her. They kissed beneath the shower spray, as it rained down on them both, their tongues mating as suds ran down their bodies.

Virginia reached for a razor placed on a niche. "This is mine," she said. "Do you feel uncomfortable about sharing?"

Andy chuckled, as she felt his day's stubble on his face. "Nope. I'm a big fan of little pink shavers."

They kissed again, before she slathered his face, and deftly shaved his cheeks, chin, and upper lip. After admiring her skill, Virginia hummed throatily, and returned the razor to Andy.

He grinned back at her, before knealing to soap her long and shapely legs. Andy loved every contour, and took great care not to cut her. Virginia had a tiny, ancient scar on one of her knees, and he kissed it adoringly.

He continued to trail an upward path, and then placed a long and teasing kiss to her apex. Her russet curls teased at his lips, making them both giggle. Then, with Virginia's permission, Andy soaped and shaved her there.

Virginia leaned back against the shower wall, and opened her legs wider. The shower spray washed away the suds and shavings, and then she felt Andy's tender lips upon her throbbing mound.

"Yes, Leftenant..."

Andy felt one of Virginia's hands dig into his wet hair and scalp, as he parted her folds with his fingers and tongue. Her clit was swollen and throbbing and deeply red, and he suckled at it like a hungry newborn baby.

Virginia bit her bottom lip, as Andy continued to love her. She could feel her release teasing at her, as her legs twitched reflexively with each of his ministrations.

The shower stall was tight, and made well before such an idea of showering together was a given norm, and when Virginia came finally- her cries of extacy echoed around both her and Andy,

Quite pleased with himself, Andy rose up to kiss his lover on the lips- finally. She held him around the neck, and sagged warmly into him.

"Thank you, Leftenant."

Andy kissed her shoulder, and replied with a playful, "it was my pleasure, Doc."

Once she found her breath, Virginia teased a kiss to one of Andy's ears, and whispered, "Now it's my turn to pleasure _you_."

Andy like how that sounded, and where Virginia was going...

They kissed again, and then- ever so softly, Virginia skimmed her lips along his chest and torso. She teased her tongue, playfully, at his navel- and then kneeled finally before him. Andy heard his own sigh, as Virginia then kissed each of his balls, before finally settling on his straining cock.

Virginia hummed at the feel of Andy's pulse beneath her lips. His penis was velvety soft, and she couldn't resist taking him inside for a taste.

Andy very nearly died...

Virginia's mouth was as warm and moist as he knew her pussy to be...

Her tongue rubbed him in all the right ways, and her lips applied just the right amount of pressure to make him cry her name, several times over.

Virginia liked that, and she couldn't help but hum as she gazed up at him with wide open green eyes.

Ever so briefly, she abandoned his penis, in order to taste each of his testicles. They were hot and firm, and pulsed with life.

Virginia wanted to feel Andy buried inside of her sex, and- ultimately, his baby-making seed filling her with possibility...

As it was, an ever increasing bead of pre-ejaculate was forming on his swollen tip...

But she wasn't quite there yet, for such a decision, so Virginia did what needed to be done.

"Do you trust me, Leftenant?"

Andy was leaning back as the tiled shower wall, and his eyes were closed. Water droplets were collecting on his eyelashes, and he had a very happy smile on his lips.

"Yeah, Doc, I do."

"Good."

What Virginia did next could have been deemed as cruel and unusual punishment in some circles...

Downright heart-stopping in others...

But since Virginia Dixon was a highly skilled heart specialist, she knew what was safe, and what wasn't, for her lover.

In a simultaneous flash, Virginia turned the shower spray from Hot to Cold, and jumped out of the stall- leaving Andy and his swollen member to wither in the icy spray of water!

His cries filled her ears, as she giggled with amusement.

"You will live," Virginia told the sorry man, once he joined her at the bathroom vanity a few minutes later.

Andy groaned, as he dried his silver-black hair with a towel. "Yeah, but couldn't you have just... you know?"

Virginia hummed, as she caught his meaning. But while she had no qualms about giving head- or receiving it for that matter, the doctor never really enjoyed being on the finishing part of the giving end, of such an action.

It just seemed so...

Unsanitary.

"Yes, I could have, and you would have enjoyed it greatly, but that is not where a man's ejaculate is supposed to go."

Andy raised his brows, as Virginia placed a sweet kiss to his lips, before exiting the en-suite, in order to dress for the evening.

#Fade Out#


	3. AndyVirginia & SharonCastillo: Deleted

_**A/N: As much fun as Andy & Virginia are, I couldn't let Sharon & Castillo miss out on all of the Sexy Time in this story. A bit of angst lives here, but lots and lots of love, too...**_

"Now who needs to have their phone taken away from them?"

Captain Raydor snorted at her lover's teasing.

"Just five more minutes. I promise."

Castillo flopped back against the pile of pillows in their bed, as Sharon texted with a speed that would make Rusty Beck proud.

"Just about done, Honey- and then I'm all yours."

When Sharon finally put her phone down and turned her attention to him, Castillo was more than ready.

But then the woman's frakking phone actually rang!

"I never should have told you about the ring that Flynn bought for Virginia."

Sharon kissed her man quickly, before reaching for her phone.

"I'm glad you did."

Castillo sighed deeply.

"I'm not."

She'd had finally coerced the information out of him, while in a moment of weakness in their shared shower, a few hours before...

His balls had literally been in her grasp, and it was either spilling the beans, or spilling his cum all over her like an inexperienced adolescent in the backseat of a beat-up sedan...

God help those on the receiving end of Darth Raydor's interrogations.

Castillo waited- not-so-patiently, as Sharon chatted with enthusiasm, with the event planner on the other end of the call.

It didn't help that Virginia and Andy were very obviously- and very loudly, making the Beast With Two Backs- in just the other room.

Castillo swore an oath in Spanish, as he glanced down his body. His cock was pushing the boundaries of his boxer briefs, and he wondered if Sharon would think less of him if he slipped a hand inside to calm the agitated snake.

As it was, Sharon was laying on her stomach, while listing menu suggestions and giving opinions on colors of bed linens, and paying no interest to his painful need.

She looked sexy as hell, with her legs bent at the knees, and scissoring back and forth in the air.

The sight only made him grow harder, as he imagined her gorgeous pins locked over his shoulders while pounding into her.

"No, Felix- absolutely no rose petals! Zero flower petals of any kind. Period."

As Sharon continued to micromanage her plan for how to get Virginia and Andy to the table, Castillo became impatient...

Servicing himself had only made matters worse...

And it was time for some major wooing.

As it was, his lover was wearing the black t-shirt he'd given her a few months before, back when they'd reconnected in Miami. The shirt's hem had ridden up on her, and was exposing the secret tattoo on the small of her back. The pair of pink flamingos with their chick, was there in tribute, to their connection to each other- and the child they had lost so many years before.

Seeing it, never failed to touch Castillo's soul, and he moved to kiss her there, with great reverence.

And then he moved on to Sharon's naked bottom...

Her skin was so soft, and he couldn't resist taking a playful and loving bite.

Not wanting to have to experience a 2hr+ drive back to L.A. while sitting on a bum full of hickies, Sharon changed her position and pulled the covers over herself in an effort to deter her hungry lover.

But Castillo was a very determined man, and he didn't give up easily.

As Sharon continued to talk with the aforementioned Felix- and then the event planner"s business and life partner Louis, Castillo burrowed himself beneath the sheet and comforter, in order to pursue her attention.

"Yes, Louis, that sounds perfect. I want this to be highly romantic and very- oh my God!"

Castillo huffed warmly, as he scraped his mustache against Sharon's naked mound. He slipped his hands beneath the swell of her bottom, and lifted her hips ever-so gently, in order to better trace her folds with the tip of his tongue.

His touch was so light and teasing, that it was very difficult for Sharon to form a coherent sentence- much less decipher those of two very detailed event planners on the other end of her phone's transmission.

Castillo knew he had Sharon right where she needed to be, and he continued to play at her with great seduction.

Captain Raydor felt the building wave of release coming upon her, and had to bite her lower lip in order not to scream- and alarm Felix and Louis.

She reached down with her free hand, and grabbed at Castillo's ponytail. His hair was thick, but wonderfully soft at the same time, and Sharon relished the feeling of it once it was freed of its elastic band.

Somehow she found the words to end her call, just as Castillo moved up her body in order to suckle at her breasts, and then finally join his mouth to hers.

He was so cute, like a naughty little boy with his messy hair and crooked-tooth grin, that Sharon had a hard time being even close to exasperated with him. She'd been guilty of doing the same to him and acting as a very playful distraction while he was on a phone conversation with a real estate commissioner in regard to a bank-owned foreclosure property for the Casa Mia project.

Sharon deepened their kiss, and then spread her legs wider, in order to fully receive him. She too, was quite ready, and moaned loudly and in great relief, as he finally entered her with his sex.

They both smiled and hummed at their joining...

He caressed her face with the pads of his thumbs...

And she kissed his honey-covered lips...

They found their shared rhythm with the ease of a long-married couple, and reveled in knowing each other in a very deep and soulful way.

Both gave thanks to God, as their shared release came...

As sleep neared for them both, Sharon rested her head on Castillo's chest, and sighed.

Castillo sighed too, as he caressed her dewy skin, and traced her tattoo with the pad of an index finger.

"Its good that you're making all of the plans for your cousin and Flynn."

"Virginia wants to have a baby, and Andy would like to give her one."

Castillo huffed deeply at the thought.

If it were still possible, he would have liked to do the same for Sharon...

He knew that it was difficult for her to be in the place where she'd lost their child, and he was determined to make her time there as joyous as possible.

Castillo had thanked Dr. Cottle, privately, during their walk together, for caring for Sharon so many years before. The old codger had grumbled and said it was nothing, but to Castillo it was everything.

Someday soon, they would return to the cabin- just the two of them, and make some sweeter memories in the Master bedroom. Sharon had begun to miscarry there, and her lover knew that even after all these years that it was hard for her to be in that room.

Sharon reached up and kissed away the solitary tear that ran down her lover's face. Her own eyes were wet, and she quietly repeated the words in Vietnamese that Castillo had taught her a few months before.

"Em yeu anh."

Castillo chuckled warmly, and kissed her tenderly.

"Anh yeu em."

They loved each other deeply, and slumber came for them both, soon after, and in doing so it gave them shared dreams of a life together with a house full of children and grandchildren, and matching gold bands on their ring fingers.

#FADE OUT#


	4. Andy & Virginia: Deleted

_**A/N: And now- FINALLY, sexy Baby Making Time, for Vindy!**_

Breathlessly, they moved to the bed, in between open mouthed kisses and the tearing of each other's sweaters and jeans.

Andy loved Virginia's matching red panties and camisole...

While Virginia giggled at Andy's green clover boxers...

"What? They're my lucky shorts! I figured that I needed all the help I could get, in asking you to wear my ring."

Once they were both naked, Virginia hummed playfully, before kissing her future Baby Daddy. He was so handsome, and sweet, and perfect...

And erect!

"Are you uncomfortable, Leftenant?"

Andy looked down to find his cock standing straight up, and in almost military attention. He hadn't been so stiff, since he was an over-sexed 20-something, and now at his current age the sight made him pretty damn proud.

"Um... now that you mention it..."

Virginia smirked playfully, as she ran a finger along his length. "Does this hurt?"

"Uh..."

"How about this?"

Before Andy could respond, and while continuing to stand before him, Virginia pressed her own naked body to his, and began rubbing his aching shaft with the flatness of her abdomen. He was nearly a half foot taller in height than she was, so she had to stand on tiptoes in order to do so, but the action drove him wild all the same.

On more than one pass, his pulsing tip caught the oval of her navel, and he ended up filling it with pre-cum.

"I think we better move to the bed, before I squirt each of us in our faces."

Virginia laughed throatily, and pulled him down onto the mattress with her.

The bed springs squeaked, and it made them both giggle, before kissing tenderly.

Their tongues mated, as Andy found the wetness of Virginia's cleft with one of his hands. She held his other hand in hers, and gripped it in time to his ticking of her sensitive nub.

"I like that," she said in a sigh, as her scent filled his nostrils. Virginia enjoyed Andy's own musk, as he worked above her, and, if anything, it drove her want of him to new heights.

So, when he told her how he liked how hot and wet that she was, she smiled knowingly, and then confessed, "I believe that my body is ovulating."

Andy hardened even more, and then choked out the word, "Really?!"

"MmmHmm..."

And at that, he buried his cock inside of her, instantly!

There was nothing between them anymore, and she loved it- and most importantly, she loved him.

Andy's penis was like it's own living organism, as it filled her walls with its heat and thickness and pounding presence. Virginia could feel all of him so acutely, and with each of his thrusts, she found herself begging for him to go faster and deeper into her.

And so he obeyed...

Virginia's AS manifested itself in the most unexpected ways, and when it came to sex, she seemed to have very few inhibitions, other than what could be deemed as potentially icky to her. She liked being on top, and loved having his mouth and tongue on and in her, and she definitely loved his cock. So, now, even though she laid beneath him- Virginia took great pleasure as he made love to her in the classic Missionary Position.

Now and then, she watched him through heavy lidded eyes. Andy loved her breasts, and couldn't get enough of them. That turned Virginia on, and it, in turn turned him on as well. Andy suckled at each of her rosy nipples with the greatest of relish. Her naturally firm globes filled his hands nicely, as he cupped and massaged each, while she sighed happily from his ministrations.

The woman liked his touch in other places, as well...

"Please, Leftenant... I n-need... I wa-aa-nt... y-yess... there... there... don't stop... oh God...

Virginia's short but well-manicured fingernails dug into his scalp and back, as he continued to suckle her tits and thrust in and out of her.

With each returning insertion, Andy slowly rubbed his cock against her clit, and then her G-spot. Virginia's whole body quickened, with each pass, and she let out the sweetest string of moans.

Her thighs were open as wide as possible, and Andy was afraid that she might split in two, but thankfully his lover was extremely limber, so it didn't seem to be an issue for her. Clearly, Virginia liked what he was doing, and when he moved to pull back, she reached down and grabbed him by his balls.

She liked holding Andy there, as they felt so hot against her palm. He made her equally hot- and wet, and she liked seeing her juices on his penis whenever he pulled back on her. Intercourse had never fascinated her so much, as it did with him, and it was a huge turn-on for her.

"I don't think that I can hold on much longer, Doc," Andy warned, in between breaths. His heart was pounding, and even though his back was starting to protest a bit, he felt incredibly alive. His cock twitched with every thrust, and it was by sheer will that he was able to keep from losing complete control.

"It'sss ok-aay, Lef-ten-aaant," Virginia tried to soothe him, even as the wave of her own release washed over her. Her back arched, and her toes curled, as her walls squeezed and pulsed with finality, around him.

Andy's own release then began to tear through his body like lightning, and her name was on his lips in a repeated oath, as he finally let go.

"Virginia... Virginia... Virginia..."

She grabbed the bed linens and came again, in that very moment- just as he gave one last thrust, and emptied himself into her.

In the end, both were afraid to move, and they stayed joined even when Andy rolled gently to his side. Virginia held onto him, locking her legs around his waist.

"Shouldn't you, like, be laying with your legs in the air, and a pillow under your bottom?"

She giggled sleepily, against him. "That is an old wives' tale, Leftenant."

"It is?"

"MmmHmm... I may be carrying your baby and wearing your ring, but I'm not an Old Wife- _yet_."

#FADE OUT#


	5. Full Circle: Deleted

_**A/N: Enjoy! ;) ;) ;)**_

"It's not much, but we're home!"

Andy's cheerful announcement preceded his lover's entrance into the house. When the smile on Virginia's lips began to fade, and she started to scan the living room with her green-eyed gaze, doubt started to creep into the lieutenant's mind.

"I think we should get a new place- together. One that's our very own. I'm thinking of talking to Castillo about it, since he's into houses and makin' "em all nice."

Andy continued to ramble on, as Virginia made her way around the room.

What she saw was tidy, which was a plus in her book. There was the expected sofa and two side chairs surrounding a coffee table. A recent thriller by Stephen Coonts was there, along with a folded TV schedule from the L.A. Times. And then of course, there was a good sized flat screen on the wall opposite the sofa.

"Is there more?"

Andy startled at his lover's abrupt question, but he still couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, of course," he offered gamely, and then showed her the kitchen, a 3/4 bath, and what looked like a guest room and office combination.

Save for the tidy kitchen and bath, which had tiled floors, the house had wall-to-wall carpet, which was in quite good condition, as were all of the window treatments. Andy kept a tight ship, and his home was a very welcoming place to be.

And yet, Virginia continued to look slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong, Doc?"

Andy had set her bag down near the sofa, and Virginia couldn't help but look from it, to beyond his shoulder.

"Don't you have a bedroom, Leftenant?"

Andy sighed with relief, and then cracked a huge smile. He embraced Virginia gently, and placed a sweet kiss on her pouting mouth.

"It's just down at the end of the hall," he explained upon their parting.

Virginia nodded, and then patted her lover's chest. "That is very good, because I have missed you, Andy Flynn- and I would like us to make love as soon as possible."

"Then say no more!"

In a flash, Andy swept his lover into his arms and carried her off to his room. Virginia protested along the way, worried for his back- but he just hummed and kissed her worries away.

Once there, Virginia liked what she saw- especially the Queen size bed! The room was clean and masculine, and very much Andy.

Hastily, they turned down the bed, and then began undressing each other.

Virginia wore a lot of layers of clothing, and Andy enjoyed peeling away each item with gentle seduction. She was at total ease with him touching her, and the fact that she even relished his actions was a total turn-on for him.

Also a turn-on, was the sight of Virginia's naked belly. There wasn't a bump yet, but it looked a tiny bit puffy, and to Andy it was enough to make him want to kiss it reverently.

Virginia smiled proudly, as Andy dropped to his knees in worship of her belly. She stroked his thick hair, and told him how much she loved him.

"I love you that much, too, Doc," Andy replied against her. He kissed the area again, and then added in a tender whisper, "I love you too, Little Guy- and I can't wait till you get bigger and make your mommy's tummy look like a beach ball!"

Virginia smiled beatifically, and laid down on the bed and watched as Andy finished undressing. Her lover was every bit as beautiful to her as she was to him, and when he was finally naked, the sight made her hum with joy.

The first time she ever saw a human penis, she thought it was the ugliest thing ever...

She'd been five years old, at the time...

But now, as Andy stood before her, fully erect, and with love in his eyes, she understood fully why so many Greek statues were nude.

And what he did with his sex was even more beautiful!

As he joined Virginia in bed, and settled himself between her open thighs, Andy couldn't help but gaze down again at his lover in question.

"Will I hurt him? Or-"

Virginia shook her head, and captured Andy's face in her hands. She kissed away his frown, and rubbed her mound enticingly against him.

"No, Leftenant. Our child is safe. My pregnancy is progressing normally, even due to my age, and it is perfectly safe for us to have intercourse. Healthy, in fact, as when we are happy, the baby will be happy and grow faster."

Andy liked the sound of that!

And so, he slid himself into her all the way to his hilt.

Virginia hummed, and even giggled, as Andy began moving above and in her, oh-so rhythmically. This was the father of her child, that was making love to her, and Virginia felt incredibly connected to him- not just physically, as their bodies were joined so explicitly, but more importantly- that of their souls.

Sharon had told her once, that it was that way between her and Castillo. She had never said if it had been that way between her and Jackson Raydor, who was father of Sharon's older children, Emily and Ricky, but Virginia liked to think not. She'd never liked Jack, and considered him to be a blight on her cousin's life.

But not a blight on anyone's life- most especially her own, was Andy Flynn. He was the most wonderful man, and Virginia loved him to no end.

Her clitoris felt as though it was going to burst, as it throbbed in time to her pulse. Virginia begged Andy to go faster, as she dug her fingers into his back, and even his buttocks!

Andy moved back a bit, in order to admire the beautiful woman below him.

Virginia's nipples were fully erect, and flushed to the darkest shade of pink he'd ever seen. The sight of them made Andy extremely hungry, and he moved to suckle each one with need..

She must have liked that, because she bucked her hips against him, and made a play for his balls. Andy liked it whenever she did that, as she had the most deliberate of hands, and always knew just how to make him grow harder.

His penis twitched, as Virginia moved to grip him at his hilt, and she smiled at her own seduction of him. Andy's pubic hair was wet with her own juices, and threatened to stick to his testicles, which in turn made her giggle.

"You have hairy balls, Leftenant!"

Andy looked down at himself and chuckled. He was proud of Virginia's play on words, and bent down to kiss her sweetly. Her tongue teased at his lips, and before long, his mated with hers in time to their lower regions.

"God, I like being with you," he hummed against her. "I missed you so much."

Virginia hummed, as her orgasm neared. "I missed you, equally."

Andy's own release was nearly upon him as well, and he gripped Virginia's thighs with his hands as they clinched around his waist. Andy alternated his thrusts, fast and then slow, in and out, over and over again, until he felt Virginia spasm around his cock. Then, and only then, did he finally allow himself to go over the edge and finally explode into her.

She drained him of every drop that he had to give, and hummed with satisfaction when he rolled them to their sides. Both were covered with a fine sheen of afterglow, as they kissed in total love.

"Ya think maybe we made another baby? Could we have twins?"

Virginia's giggle melded with Andy's husky chuckle, as she laid her head sleepily against his chest. Dream-time was coming for both of them, and it was among the greatest feelings ever.

"At this point, no... I don't think that is possible. But if it does happen, it will mean twice as many diapers to change. Are you up for that, Leftenant?"

"Two babies- with the woman I love?" Andy replied rhetorically. "Yeah, Doc- if that happens, I'm good with whatever comes my way."

#FADE OUT#


End file.
